Campfire Revelations
by Luke Lynch
Summary: Lucas and Kumatora share some secrets by the campfire. Lucas/Kumatora. Review or flame, your choice. As long as you read, I don't care which you do.


_**Campfire**** Revelations**_

Set in the unverse of Mother 3/EarthBound 2/whatever the hell you want to call it. Lucas/Kumatora pairing. Oneshot.

Characters and series belong to the almighty Shigesato Itoi.

"We Miss You (Theme Of Love)" belongs to the amazing Shogo Sakai.

Lyrics are used as sung in English by Mystic Pyro Freak.

As the fire died down on the castle lawn, Lucas could have sworn he saw his mother in the flames again. Not a day had gone by since Hinawa's death at the hands of that damned Mecha-Drago when he hadn't seen her at least once. Now he thought of it, his whole family had been completely shattered as of that day, the same day as that of the disappearance of his brother and best friend, Claus, who was Lucas's twin in every way except for hair color and personality. His father, Flint, was now a mere shell of what he had been before their world had been dragged down the tubes.

As he sat there, lost in memories, Lucas heard a distinct female voice coming from somewhere off to his left:

"Lucas? Is something wrong?"

Lucas looked and saw one of his friends and companions-Kumatora, former princess of Osohe Castle, laying on her sleeping bag, and looking his way.

"No, Your Highness," answered Lucas. "Just lost in memories, is all."

"Don't call me that," admonished Kumatora. "I don't rule in the castle anymore. Now, come sit by me."

Lucas obliged.

"So what's on your mind, Kumatora?" queried Lucas.

"Two things," she began. "First, you've been completely incommunicado all day. Even a blind man can tell there's more on your mind than just memories of Hinawa. Out with it."

"I'll get to that in a minute," replied Lucas. "First, I must ask this: How much do you know about me, personally?"

"Well," began Kumatora, "besides what you've already told us, I know that, at times, you can be a little impulsive, and somewhat wussy. But with that comes the fact that you are a kind, gentle, caring, and above all, sweet, sweet boy." Kumatora gave a soft smile, which Lucas returned. Inwardly, however, he was sighing with relief.

_Thank you, God. Whew. She doesn't seem to know what I feared she would._

But then...

"I also know that you've harbored a crush on me since the day we saved Salsa from Fassad." (rhymes with façade)

_Then again...maybe she does._

"There's your answer," confessed Lucas weakly.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Lucas," chuckled Kumatora. "To be perfectly honest, I quite like you myself. Any woman should be proud to have earned your heart."

"Thanks," replied Lucas, blushing slightly. "But we'll talk of love and love lost another time. What was the second thing on your mind?"

"Each of the three humans on this journey has sung at least one song thus far, except you. Why is that?"

"Because I completely butcher every song I try to sing."

"Same with Duster and me. Do you see that stopping us?"

"Don't sell yourself so short, Kumatora. You have a bloody good voice."

"Only because I've been singing songs I really like. How do you think I can sound so much like Cristina Scabbia? (1) Everyone has at least one song they can sing perfectly. Come closer and show me yours."

"Well," hesitated Lucas, "I do have this one tune everyone seems to love. It goes like this." And Lucas started singing softly:

_A dark distant town  
>With sadness set out<br>No matter where I am, I'll  
>Still be your life<em>

_I want to show you  
>Warm moments and dreams<br>I can see the small child's smile  
>When I close my eyes<em>

_If I call out  
><em>_He'll turn around  
><em>_Give light to the small one who  
><em>_Walks his path alone_

_A dark distant town  
><em>_With sadness set out  
><em>_No matter where I am, I'll  
><em>_Still be your life _

_I want to show you  
><em>_Warm moments and dreams  
><em>_Give light to the small one who  
><em>_Walks his path alone_

_A dark distant town  
>With sadness set out<br>__No matter where I am, __I'll  
>Still be your life<em>

_If I call out  
><em>_He'll turn around  
><em>_Give light to the small one who  
><em>_Walks his path alone_

_I want to show you  
><em>_Warm moments and dreams  
><em>_Give light to the small one who  
><em>_Walks his path alone _

_Alone..._

"You see?" said Kumatora, smiling reassuringly. "You can sing fine. Come here." With that, she pulled Lucas into a gentle embrace. Lucas returned it uncertainly, but gently. Eventually, Kumatora pulled back just enough to look eye-to-eye with Lucas.

"Close your eyes, Lucas," she whispered. Lucas obeyed, apprehensive but steadfast. Next thing he knew, Kumatora's lips had softly pressed up against his. Though his mind was screaming at him to break the kiss, his body simply would not move. He was paralyzed; frozen in time, melting into this kiss.

Before he could regain complete control over himself, Kumatora had broken the kiss and was pulling away slowly.

"OK," she whispered. "Open your eyes."

Lucas did, and saw Kumatora about ten inches from his face.

"Feel better?" she asked softly.

"Better?" croaked Lucas. "I think I'm addicted."

Kumatora laughed at this.

"Come on under here and stay the night with me," she requested, unzipping her sleeping bag and climbing in. Lucas did so slowly, tentatively, yet knowing that it would be OK.

"No need to be nervous, Lucas," reassured Kumatora. "Just climb in and hold me close to you."

Lucas acquiesced, and the two fell asleep with their lips barely touching. Lucas had to admit, even after all the hell he'd gone through over the past three years and change, right now, he was on top of the world. Little did he suspect that the worst was yet to come...

* * *

><p>1: Female lead vocalist of Italian metal band Lacuna Coil.<p>

Thanks for reading, if you did. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
